1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for continuous liquid treatment of a cloth, by which such treatments as pretreatment, dyeing, weight reduction, resin finish and setting (hereinafter will be called dyeing and resin finish) can be done continuously and speedily, by the use of a tenter for transporting a long cloth continuously while broadening or expanding the cloth in its width direction due to the effect of the tenter and applying high temperature hot water to the cloth by jetting hot water thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For subjecting a long cloth commercially produced to such treatments as dyeing and resin finish continuously by the use of a wet heat reaction, the use of such apparatuses as "Perble Range" (commercial name by Sando Iron Works Co., Ltd.) developed by the present inventors or a high pressure steamer has been proposed. However, Perble Range is mainly used for the pretreatment of a cloth and not suited for the use of such treatments as dyeing and resin finish. It is rather impossible to apply Perble Range for such treatments. When using Perble Range, a cloth fed therein is wet heat treated successively in batches in the folded and piled state, so that almost no tension is applied in the lengthwise direction of the cloth. Therefore, a cloth can be made shrinkable, but there occur such shortcomings as formation of creases and occurrence of unevenness at the bent parts because the cloth is treated in the folded state, and accordingly no satisfactory treatment can be made by using Perble Range. When further subjecting a cloth pretreated by the use of Perble Range to such treatments as dyeing and resin finish, the cloth should be treated by a different apparatus, necessitating many processes and a long period of time until a series of the treatments is finished. On the other hand, in the case of using a high pressure steamer, a long cloth is transported by the use of a plurality of guide rolls, so that it is possible to decrease the occurrence of creases and unevenness in the treatment. However, the cloth guided by means of a plurality of guide rolls is transported through the steamer body zigzag forming snaky undulations, so that a tension is caused to occur unavoidably in the longitudinal direction of the cloth, causing irregularity in the dimension of the cloth in its width direction. Thus, a cloth with an accurate size can hardly be produced when using a high pressure steamer.